


Законы квантовой механики, усмешки и другие вселенские сложности

by timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: — Кот мёртв и не мёртв одновременно до тех пор, пока не открывают коробку. Лэнс одновременно очаровательный и не очень до тех пор, пока не открывает рот, а когда открывает, то просто… не очень.— Попрошу!





	Законы квантовой механики, усмешки и другие вселенские сложности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [quantum mechanics, smirks, and other complications of the universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965092) by [amillionsmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amillionsmiles/pseuds/amillionsmiles). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6655591).

Принцип неопределённости Гейзенберга гласит: чем больше известно о положении частицы, тем меньше известно о её скорости, и наоборот. 

Согласно практическому руководству по друзьям за авторством Пидж (версия 2.0., после обстоятельного бета-тестирования), можно утверждать следующее: ровно через десять тиков Лэнс подойдёт к высокому, четырёхглазому и четырехрукому инопланетному созданию, подмигнёт и произнесёт эффектную фразу для знакомства. 

Эксперимент начинается как по часам. Лэнс приближается непринуждённой походкой, весь целиком долговязые конечности и сияющие улыбки, буднично прислоняется к колонне и выдаёт жемчужину своей коллекции: «Ты не из космоса, случаем? Потому что это тело не из мира сего». 

По расчётам Пидж (правду говорят, что любая исследовательница хороша ровно настолько, насколько хороши её заметки), показатель успеха этой фразы составляет 67%. 

Инопланетянин без выражения смотрит на Лэнса всеми четырьмя глазами, затем вежливо увиливает от дальнейшего разговора. Пидж отворачивается, чтобы скрыть смешок, и берёт наладонник, записывая новые данные. В колонке «Количество подкатов: 27» прибавляется ещё один.

— Что делаешь? — спрашивает Ханк, возникая у неё за плечом.   
— Проверяю гипотезу. Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что Лэнс очень похож на кота Шрёдингера?

Ханк задумчиво трёт подбородок. 

— Не то чтобы. Объясни.   
— Кот мёртв и не мёртв одновременно до тех пор, пока не открывают коробку. Лэнс одновременно очаровательный и не очень до тех пор, пока не открывает рот, а когда открывает, то просто… не очень.   
— Попрошу! — Это произносят уже над её левым плечом; Пидж чуть не подскакивает, когда понимает, что субъект обсуждения решил… присоединиться к обсуждению.   
— Ты сколько уже тут стоишь?   
— Достаточно, чтобы услышать, как обо мне треплются у меня за спиной. — Лэнс дуется. — Не круто, Пидж. А я уж думал, у нас что-то особенное было.   
— Прости, моё сердце принадлежит науке. 

Лэнс фыркает, закатывает глаза и пихает её в плечо, а потом его отвлекает появление кого-то нового и перспективного. Мгновение — и он снова берётся за своё, и Пидж мимолётно задумывается, каково это — бросаться с головой во что-то и понятия не иметь, что тебя ждёт. 

Краем глаза она замечает, что Ханк ухмыляется. 

— Что такое?

Ухмылка расползается шире. 

— Ты считаешь его очаровательным.

***

— Пс-с-ст, Пидж! — говорит над самым её ухом Лэнс, распластавшись по спинке дивана у неё за спиной. — Мне твоя помощь нужна. 

На данный момент Пидж может с гордостью утверждать, что научилась куда лучше контролировать свою реакцию на внезапные появления Лэнса. Так что она спокойно закрывает ноутбук, оглядывается через плечо и спрашивает: 

— С чем? 

Лэнс загадочно улыбается, запихнув руки в карманы, и обходит диван, чтобы встать перед ней. 

— Сходи со мной и узнаешь. 

В голове сразу проносятся несколько сценариев. 

1\. Розыгрыш: ведро воды, которое опрокинется ей на голову.  
2\. Сюрприз: Лэнс всё же щедрый человек, и однажды он пошутил, что свяжет ей свитер.   
3\. Лэнсу правда нужна помощь. 

Статистически вероятнее всего третий вариант. 

Вздохнув, Пидж встаёт и следует за Лэнсом. Тот насвистывает, заложив руки за голову и высоко задрав локти в воздух, и бодро ведёт её по коридорам. Они останавливаются возле двойных дверей, и в нос бьёт запах навоза, как только они открываются. Изнутри доносится негромкое мычание. 

— Кальтенекер, — ахает Пидж, и ей мигом становится стыдно. — Я забыла. 

Лэнс успевает пересечь помещение за пару лёгких размашистых шагов, кладёт ладонь на коровье бедро. Она мычит снова, оборачиваясь к нему; Лэнс вскидывает бровь и склоняет голову, приглашая Пидж подойти поближе.

Пидж виновато подходит ближе. Неужели Лэнс всё это время заглядывал к Кальтенекер без неё? Она не без опаски протягивает руку. Кальтенекер несильно пихает её в ладонь; ноздри вздрагивают от тёплого дыхания, кончик носа слегка влажный. 

— Вот видишь? — говорит тем временем Лэнс, поглаживая корове бок. — Мама не забыла про тебя, она просто занята была. 

Ей требуется пару мгновений на то, чтобы слова дошли в полной мере. 

— Мама? 

Лэнс неловко чешет в затылке. 

— Ну, мне как-то дико было называть себя просто хозяином — звучит как-то холодно, тебе не кажется? Я решил, что мы практически как родители Кальтенекер, поэтому ты мама, а я папа... — на этом Лэнс обрывает сам себя. — Ладно, теперь, когда я произнёс это вслух, тебе в лицо, это звучит довольно странно.   
— Немножко.   
— Если у тебя есть встречные предложения…

Пидж поджимает губы. 

— А почему я мама вообще? Почему ты не можешь быть мамой, а я папой?   
— Ладно, буду мамой, — тут же говорит Лэнс. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза полных десять секунд, прежде чем Пидж наконец-то даёт себе волю и смеётся в тыльную сторону ладони, а Лэнс хохочет рядом.   
— А кому перейдут родительские права, если мы поссоримся? — спрашивает она.   
— Ханку.   
— Тоже о нём подумала.   
— Радует, что мы на одной волне, — ухмыляется Лэнс. 

Кальтенекер снова фыркает ей в ладонь, и Пидж говорит: 

— Лэнс? 

Лэнс прекращает поглаживать бок. 

— М-м?   
— Нам надо почаще это делать. 

Брови Лэнса сходятся на переносице. 

— В смысле случайно удочерять коров или в смысле лучше заботиться о Кальтенекер?   
— В смысле — зависать вместе, — говорит Пидж и не понимает, почему от этих двух слов вдруг вспыхивает лицо, но отворачивается, чтобы Лэнс не заметил и не надумал себе чего-нибудь.   
— Конечно, — говорит Лэнс, может, чересчур поспешно. — Да, конечно же.

***

— Лэнс. Лэ-э-э-э-энс.   
— Чего — чёрт возьми, Пидж! — дуется Лэнс, повернув голову и напоровшись щекой на выставленный палец. — Поверить не могу, что купился на это. 

После очередного круга в «Киллбот Фантазме 1» Пидж кладёт контроллер на пол и растягивается на спине, и металл холодит основание шеи. Дел ещё целая куча: нужно проверить, как там Зелёная, помочь Ханку на кухне, попытаться освоить ещё один уровень в программе обучения альтейскому языку. Но почему-то ей хочется затянуть мгновение. 

— Ты просто лопух, — поддевает Пидж, сложив руки на животе. 

Помедлив мгновение, Лэнс присоединяется к ней на полу. От близости затылок покалывает. 

— Наслаждаешься пейзажем? 

Смотреть особо не на что — там лишь высокий сводчатый потолок. Пидж рассматривает балки, мимолётно задумываясь, как могла бы выглядеть остальная альтейская архитектура, и спрашивает: 

— Лэнс, а ты умеешь находить созвездия? 

Мэтт вот умел. Пидж помнит пикники, как лежала на одеяле между братом и отцом. Как одна за другой на небе выступали звёзды, как разгорались тем ярче, чем темнее становилась ночь. Как они наперегонки искали Орион или Персея. 

— Не очень, — признаёт Лэнс. — Я знаю только, как искать Большой Ковш и этого… птицу.   
— Лебедя?  
— Ага. — Лэнс умолкает, затем добавляет: — Неудивительно, что у тебя с этим хорошо. 

Пидж хмурится. 

— Это ты к чему сейчас?   
— Я просто думал о твоём поисковике галра…  
— Технически, он их не ищет, он предсказывает наиболее вероятные места…  
— Пусть будет предсказатель, без разницы, — говорит Лэнс, легонько пихая её локтем. — Но в этом же суть, правильно? Ты находишь закономерности. Соединяешь точки. 

Последнее он произносит… как-то по-другому. Пидж поворачивает голову, и вздрагивает, потому что Лэнс, оказывается, уже смотрит вместо потолка на неё. Его лицо пугающе близко, ресницы темнеют на смуглой коже. Впервые Пидж замечает плавную линию его носа, впервые думает, что ничего бы не стоило сейчас податься навстречу, прижаться лбом ко лбу. Крохотная поправка курса. 

Губы Лэнса приоткрываются — чтобы сделать вдох, а может, чтобы что-то сказать. Что-то, что разрушит это мгновение, чем бы оно ни было — а Пидж не хочет этого, она не готова получать подтверждение своей гипотезы. _(Я считаю тебя своим...)_

Она отшатывается. Садится. Странное выражение мелькает на лице Лэнса, слишком быстро, чтобы разобрать. 

— Я забыла — я Ханку обещала помочь на кухне, с переводом альтейских продуктов.   
— Ага, — без запинки отзывается Лэнс. — Конечно, иди. 

Пидж останавливается в дверях. 

Теория: если она оглянется, будет больно. 

А ещё больнее — если не оглянется. 

Она рискует оглянуться через плечо. Лэнс по-прежнему лежит на полу, заложив руки за голову, но теперь он смотрит на потолок. Упрямая прядка волос торчит особенно заметно под таким углом, как молодой росток. В воображении Пидж придавливает его ладонью, чтобы лежал смирно — а следом давит и это желание.

***

Дилемма квантовой механики: когда дело доходит до мельчайших уровней, сам акт измерения меняет то, что ты пытаешься измерить. Отсюда, невозможно наверняка измерить две величины одновременно — скорость и положение, например. 

Память работает примерно так же. Пидж читала об этом — каждый раз, когда мы возвращаемся к чему-то мысленно, воспоминания искажаются. А с учётом того, как часто она прокручивала в голове некоторые моменты — шутка по громкой связи, предназначенная только для её ушей; мимолётное прикосновение пальцев; вскинутая бровь; бритвенно-острая ухмылка, брошенная через стол за ужином, — получается, теперь её данные искажены тоже, разве нет? 

Некоторые вещи не становятся понятнее под микроскопом. Можно хоть ночь напролёт думать, и чем внимательнее их изучать, чем сильнее они видоизменяются, тем загадочнее становятся. В этом, наверное, и заключается разница между наблюдать и проживать на своём опыте. Слишком велик риск начать принимать слишком близко к сердцу.

***

Пидж покидает торжество под надуманным предлогом через некоторое время после начала. Она вернётся обратно, но ночь, похоже, предстоит долгая, и ей нужна перезарядка. Одни люди черпают энергию от взаимодействия с другими; Пидж, напротив, всегда предпочитала обществу людей программирование. 

В небе сияют обе луны Джеспоры, и разбросанные между ними звёзды похожи на мелкие драгоценности на чёрном бархате. Среди них нет знакомых созвездий, так что Пидж развлекается, придумывая свои собственные. Тишина напоминает о ночах, когда она выбиралась на крышу Гарнизона и настраивалась на волну переговоров где-то там, во Вселенной. Напрягала слух в поисках ответов, зная, что Мэтт и папа где-то там. Ждала знак.

— Ты что, решила тут зажечь? 

Голос звучит над самым ухом. Пидж неловко взмахивает руками и отшатывается, и на миг они словно и правда вернулись на крышу Гарнизона — Лэнс нависает над ней, вскинув бровь. Разница только в том, что сейчас на них формальная одежда, и воротничок костюма вдруг кажется слишком тесным. 

— О чём думаешь, Пидж? — продолжает Лэнс, опускаясь рядом. Он вытягивает ноги и опирается на отставленные назад руки. Не спрашивает неуверенно: «Можно присесть?», Лэнс просто занимает место, держится на плаву непринуждённой самоуверенности, которой Пидж иногда завидует. 

Пидж окидывает его подозрительным взглядом и садится, как сидела до этого, скрестив ноги. Следит за тем, чтобы не соприкоснуться случайно коленями. Она не привыкла так старательно следить за своими конечностями при Лэнсе; очередное осознание, заставшее её врасплох задолго до того, как она могла решить, что с ним делать.

— Мне просто нужно было побыть одной, — признаётся она. — Иногда кажется, будто… будто вокруг слишком много тех, кому нужно уделить внимание.

Лэнс протягивает руку и бережно поправляет кисточку на её эполете. 

— Ага. Понимаю.  
— У тебя это хорошо получается, правда, — говорит Пидж и силой воли заставляет себя не ёрзать под его взглядом. — Говорить с другими, смешить их… — Она умолкает и подтягивает к груди колени. — А ты что тут делаешь? 

Пальцы на её плече замирают. 

— Честно? Девушка, с которой я хотел зависнуть, слиняла. 

Пидж фыркает. 

— Типично, — говорит она, гордится тем, что голос звучит как обычно, пополам язвительно и раздражённо. Зелёный, как ревность. Никогда ещё её паладинский цвет не был так уместен. Но она приложит все усилия, чтобы Лэнс ни за что не смог этого считать. 

Она чувствует его взгляд на своём лице, впрочем, и это как-то совсем неправильно. Это Пидж следит за всеми, отмечает слабые и сильные стороны, делает заметки. Задача Лэнса — откалывать шутки, и придумывать дурацкие командные кричалки, и…

Лэнс вздыхает. Протяжно, измученно, как человек, который сдаётся. Поддаётся.

— Ты даже не представляешь, о ком я.   
— Э-э, нет, а что, я должна была следить? — огрызается Пидж. Риторический вопрос; она-то да. Следит. Не то чтобы Лэнсу нужно об этом знать. Пидж закусывает нижнюю губу. Наверное, Лэнс говорит про высокую даму с розовыми глазами и синими волосами, завязанными в пучки. Скорее всего. 

— Я про тебя, Пидж. 

Земля самую малость уходит из-под ног. Это не вписывается ни в одну математическую модель, которую Пидж может применить к их взаимодействию; не то, что она могла предугадать. 

— Чего? — чересчур пронзительно говорит она.   
— Я про тебя, — повторяет Лэнс, его голубые глаза смотрят пристально, и ей хочется спросить, что он имеет в виду. Есть ли у него какой-то план, что будет дальше. Или это минутный порыв, прихоть, которая ускользнёт сквозь пальцы и забудется к утру, больше ни разу не упомянутая. Пидж думает об этом, но не знает, как облечь это в слова, как сформулировать. И просто сидит. 

Это так в духе Лэнса. Подставить самое уязвимое место, не задумываясь, чего это ему может стоить. Сказать что-то такое простое и оставить её в буре неопределённости. 

Но на самом деле всё сводится к простой истине. Пидж знает о квантово-волновом дуализме, о законе всемирного тяготения и об этом: Лэнс всё сделает, чтобы поймать её в падении.

— Так что скажешь, Пидж? — Лэнс поднимается на ноги и подаёт ей руку. — Танго вдвоём танцуют.   
— Ты такой странный, — находится она в конце концов, но позволяет Лэнсу увлечь её, эффектно покружить, держась за руки, пока они не оказываются как-то вплотную друг к другу, пока она не упирается лбом в его грудь. 

Она слышит, как частит его сердце. Неожиданно, но отчего-то не менее правильно. Она сглатывает. 

— Любопытно.   
— Хорошее любопытно? — спрашивает Лэнс, такой ранимый под всеми этими подколками. Самодовольный и неуверенный одновременно, каким только Лэнс и может быть.   
— Неясно, — решает Пидж и вскидывает голову, моргает, глядя на него. — Надо больше информации. 

Лэнс смеётся и обнимает её крепче; её подбородок упирается ему в грудь, и Пидж улыбается тоже, и частица разгоняется в темноте. Она не знает, как давно это чувство зародилось, и не знает, с какой скоростью летит ему навстречу, но знает с точностью до последнего электрона, что её сердце именно там, где и должно быть.


End file.
